glee_united_mixfandomcom-20200215-history
Reuben Kneale
Reuben Kneale is a main character in Glee: United Mix. He goes to Athena High School and is a member of United Mix, the school's Glee Club. Biography Prior to The Beginning of an End Reuben's father is a judge, so he is considered "rich". While he wants nothing more but to sing, his parents think it is just a waste of time, and that he would never make if far in the show-buisness. Reuben is secretly gay, so his parents have no clue, and neither do any of his friends or classmates. Reuben wants to be who he is, but it would come at a price of losing his homophobic father,who has made it clear he hates all gays. This has made Reuben so cold because he keeps it bottled in, so now he has became quite a horrible boy to everyone. He has an older brother who is trying to help him open up to his father about his sexuality. Season One Ignite The Heart Reuben is first seen when he auditions to join United Mix performing You Da One/Teenage Dream, throughout his audition he stares at Brendan flirtaciously, making Brendon very uncomfortable. After he finished he was welcomed into United Mix. Brendan then confronted Reuben about his actions, he confesses that he likes Brendan and knows bout his and Noah's relationship and tells Brendan that he won't say anything about Brendan's relationship with Noah, on one condition, Brendan has sex with Reuben. He is next seen asking Shaylee what makes her think she's getting the solo at a competition, and stating that it should be him that sings the solo at Sectionals.When Brendan asks if anyone would sing Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow Reuben wants to but doesn't know the song so instead watches Brendan perfrom it with Noah. After the pair finish singing he sates that he finds it innapropriate that Brendan sang a love song with his teacher. The next time Reuben is seen is when Brendan is in his room waiting to hook up with Rueben so he can get it over with, when Brendan decides to back out for now Reuben tells him to stay a virgin. The last time Reuben is seen in this episode is when he's singing back up in State of Grace with the other members of United Mix. Little Talks Reuben is first seen talking to Brendan about hooking up with up proposing that they hook up the next Friday, he is rebuffed by Brendan being told to leave him alone, Reuben reminds Brendan to stay a virgin because he doesn't want to "do a second-hand twinkie winkie". After this he and Brendon continue to walk to the choir room, he keeps talking about sex and Rihanna, two of his most favourite subjects. They then see David get shoved against his locker and get called a fag, they rush over to see if he's alright, when David sates he's going to audition for United Mix both Reuben and Brendon plaster on huge smiles and welcome him, Reuben notices Brendan's obvious attraction to David and rolls his eyes, whilst thinking about how magnetic David's eyes are He is next seen enoying David's performance of Alex Goot's Adele Medley fanning himself out of pure attraction to David. The next time Reuben is seen is when David said he was establlishing a Gay-Straight-Alliance, which both Riley and Reuben join. Reuben is next seen enjoying the performance of Shake It Out and being looked at by David during the number as he reflected on how he had found friends that were there for him and wouldn't judge him. After the performance he tells Kai, Jennifer and Shaylee that it was beautiful and tells Katya Harrington that no matter what she's going through he's there for her, he leaves with everyone else as the bell rings. The last time Reuben is seen is singing backup in Dear Mr. President The Fine Art of Truth or Dare Reuben is first seen in the choir room with the rest of United Mix when Noah annouces that they'll be putting on Wicked as the school musical. After Shaylee states that she was born to play Elphaba Reuben teases her saying that he could easily take the role from her even though he's a boy, he enough of a "bitchy witchy" to play Elphaba. The next time Reuben is seen is when he and Brendan are walking down the hallways of Athena High, Brendan looks obviously sad and Reuben asks him if he wants to talk about it. Brendan tells Reuben about how his and Noah's relationship seems cold, Reuben suggests that he and Brendan should hook up to make Brendan feel better about everything, after Brendan agrees he takes off in the opposite direction of his next class. He then is seen lying on the stage in the auditorium, he is thinking about how he had a crush on Brendan for quite a long time and he will be the one to take Brendan's virginity. He then sings Brokenhearted/We Found Love in a state of euphoria that everything was finally looking up for him. When he finishes singing he realises that he is in love with Brendan He is next seen is his room watching Brendan undress while reciting a passage from the book 50 Shades Of Grey, Brendan tells him to stop quoting the book as if it were the Bible. Then the two lie on Reuben's bed, Reuben hugging Brendan, worried about him he asks if Brendan is okay, Brendan lies and tells him he's fine. Reuben starts to kiss Brendan's neck and told Brendan that he's beautiful. When Brendan started to cry Reuben stopped kissing him and sat up on his bed telling him that they didn't have to have sex if he didn't want to apologising also for how much pressure he had placed on him to have sex with him. Brendan lies again telling Reuben that he did want to have sex, Reuben saw through this lie but knew that Brendan wanted to feel cared about and loved, Reuben decided he wouldn't miss out on making the boy of his dreams feel loved so begins kissing Brendan's neck again, he then kisses Brendan on the lips and feels a sensation that is out of this world to him. The last time he is seen in this episode is when he is sitting in the cafeteria with Brendan and David as Brendan describes how he feels about him breaking up with Noah, Reuben tells him that he has got some serious issues. She's So Gone The first time we see any mention of Reuben is when Alden is seeing who got what part in Wicked, it is revealed Reuben is playing The Wizard in the musical. He is first seen singing in the background of Firework, and admiring Ana's feistiness when she plainly states facts on why she should join glee club, he tells Shaylee that United Mix could use her talent for Sectionals, when Noah tells the Wicked ''cast to go to rehearsals he is seen leaving the choir room. He is next seen talking to Brendan about their relationship, he wants to date Brendan but knows that even though Brendan says he wants to be in a relationship with Reuben, Brendan is actually alone and just want to feel loved. He is seen briefly flirting with David during Use Somebody. He is seen briefly in the Gay-Straight-Alliance meeting but doesn't say anything. He is next seen rehearsing his lines for ''Wicked. He is then sent off so the makeup people can test different types of make up on his skin. The last time he is seen is harmonizing in the background when United Mix is singing All These Things I've Done but only when Brendan keeps looking backwards and forwards between him and Noah. Personality Reuben is a total ass. He has that "I will get anything I want, and if I don't someone will pay big time" type of personality. He can be a really good kid to his family, Adele and Dean but he can be totally evil to his enemies. He knows how to manipulate very well, and he won't back down from what he believes in or what he wants. Relationships Brendan Banner In Ignite The Heart after Reuben flirtasciously auditioned with You Da One/Teenage Dream, directing it at Brendan the whole time, he reveals that he likes Brendan a lot and blackmails Brendan to hook up with him just the once. In Little Talks he contiues to pester Brendan for sex, Brendan agrees and they hook up in The Fine Art of Truth or Dare. David Matlin Upon David's first day of attending Athena High, in Little Talks, Reuben meets David when Daivd is shoved into a locker by a jock. His relationship with David is platonic at the moment, but in an interview with the author, it is revealed that David and Reuben will have a romantic relationship. Songs Solos Season One You Da One-Teenage Dream.jpg|You Da One/Teenage Dream (Ignite The Heart) Trivia *Rueben is one of the five United Mix members not to have a solo in a United Mix number. The others being Ana, Desmond, Eva and Riley Category:Male Characters Category:Gay Characters Category:Members of United Mix Category:Athena High School Students